User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII
Hearts Friends you and SR aren't The stupid coding for the talk bubble isn't working today for me, but I love Star Wars! I have a new blog, it's about Batty Koda, go watch the tape, read my fav lines of his, and comment! I<3'slarxel 23:44, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I Have so Many Friends Deletion one of my images was deleted; i have no i dea why. i was wondering if you know anything about that. it said my image had nothing to do with kingdom hearts or disney, when it did. User boxes We only have User boxes for really major things in Kingdom Hearts, I mean you can make them but just put them in your sandbox for now. —''Yuna''''Rikku''''Paine''''Lenne'' 20:42, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Cool Organization help me Wiki Issue? Do they work? I created new Zexion Templates to go with my Xemnas ones. These are only for special occasions, are NOT FOR MY OFFICIAL TEMPLATE (Should SSC or DTN see this), and I'm fine just copying long codes to talk, as I've seen other users do this. Userboxes Hey!!! eo? Hey Hey... I'm srry bout everything... i really am and i made sure it wont happen again and all the things that were said, i didnt say them but i would never say that to you and i mean that.. i know thats hard to believe but ur still my friend and ill win ur trust back i promise :)--Rocker7898 03:44, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Ok thats fine.. but u got to pull an all nighter with me tonight haha or ill be bored--Rocker7898 12:46, 20 August 2009 (UTC) in common . I'm so bored! I did, but for some reason, my computer won't let me watch YouTube vids linked to the Wiki or do blog posts. Sorry. - ENX Still bored Signature This is a test. And you don't just have to explain errors to me. You can chat just for fun, so long as we don't get too out of hand.[[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']] [[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']] XIII Hello FUTURE ESPYLACOPA HERE IS MY PROPHECY: :AS THE HEROES AWAKE, ::NIGHT BECOMES DAY; :SO IS IT IN REALITY ::BUT THE TIME IS COMING WHEN, :IN THE TWINKLING OF AN EYE ::ONLY THOSE WHO WERE LOYAL TO THE SON OF THE GREAT LIGHT :WILL VANISH. ::NOTICE THE SIGNS: :THE WORLD BECOMES WICKED AND FOOLISH ::AND TIMES ARE TERRIBLE. :THEY WILL VANISH SOON ::AND GO TO HEAVEN. :YOU WILL WANT TO BE IN THAT CROWD ::OR SUFFER SEVEN YEARS OF TRIBULATION. :WILL THIS BE YOUR FATE? :::User:Futureespylacopa Why does everyone? Yo Test... hi hi I HAVE SEEN HIS PAGE. I AM SORRY FOR OVERREACTING. I HAVE NO CLUE WHY I TALK IN CAPS ONLY. I THINK IT GIVES ME AN AIR OF MYSTERY. FORGIVE ME. YOUR FRIEND, User:Futureespylacopa. {Zora795|time22:16, 20 August 2009 (UTC)|text=Roxas ant know pig}} Re:talk bubble sure, how do i get one? User:Ninabean822 k thnx a lot^^ i guess for character...i guess kairi About the talk bubble Sorry it took so long to reply,anyway can you make me a tinkerbell talk bubble please and thank you-Tinkerbell22 cheshire cat personality IRC back irc question? Hi Hola hi something weird O_O Number XXI 00:11, 24 August 2009 (UTC) What about a fanon? Number XXI 00:26, 24 August 2009 (UTC) KH Flash Video! Hey Number XXI 15:19, 24 August 2009 (UTC) i have lunch now, so i can talk for a bit... school blocked the irc tho.... Number XXI 15:22, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Its progress! btw, which "voice" did you like better? Number XXI 15:26, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ya... I liked that one better. his "Normal" one was too monatone Number XXI 15:33, 24 August 2009 (UTC) lol ^_^ Number XXI 15:37, 24 August 2009 (UTC) BTW, add this to yours, MN's, Xion's, Ninja's, and Xiaty's pages for me, will ya? my comp has bugs.... thanks Number XXI 15:42, 24 August 2009 (UTC) its a userbox for my friends........ i redid my warning template, i just didnt change the name. i g2g Number XXI 15:46, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Back Number XXI 19:11, 24 August 2009 (UTC) About Voice Thanks Thanks "Tom"! Im suprised you put YOUR name up though! Number XXI 15:08, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! ^_^ Im proud of you for getting over your fear! Number XXI 15:11, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Lol... i have somthing i wanna show you, but you have to DELETE AFTER READING.... ok? Number XXI 15:18, 25 August 2009 (UTC) hmm.... E-mail? Number XXI 15:21, 25 August 2009 (UTC) okay, sure...um... dang it... here it is..... you have to hilight the text though.... http://allpoetry.com/poem/5654905 Number XXI 15:45, 25 August 2009 (UTC) tell me if you think Steff would like it HIYA Title, whassup? (too lazy to get talk bubble)--I<3'slarxel 17:34, 25 August 2009 (UTC) (still being lazy) My dad and brother just left me alone til my mom gets home, and I'm watching stuff on YouTube. I'm very amazed they left me alone, I'm usually not well trusted. -_-'--I<3'slarxel 17:48, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! I'm new here! Can you tell me how to make a talk bubble? Thanks =D hey